The Potters Three and Severus Snape
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: Three-shot...when the portrait of Snape meets James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna...probably been done a lot, but I hope you enjoy my take...please, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Potters Three And Severus Snape**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP!**

**A/N: Idea I had...Hope you like & Please Review!(:**

* * *

><p><strong>The Meeting of James S. Potter and Severus Snape<strong>

Snape sat boredly in his portrait in the Headmaster's Office. He had been asleep when McGonagall had come storming into her office, followed closely by two Gryffindor students. Snape didn't bother to open his eyes and see who they were; he just sat there and listen to McGonagall steam.

"Now!" she shouted briskly. "You two, stay here, and I will inform Professor Longbottom to speak with you, as _he_ is the head of your house."

Snape heard McGonagall leave the room, leaving the two boys behind her.

"James, what was that all about? Why did you punch Reg?" one of the boys asked.

"He was making fun of Lily!" The boy called James whined. That caught Snape's attention; James and Lily? Quietly, he squinted one of his eyes open.

He inaudibly gasped; it was impossible! There was no way...but it was! James Potter and another Gryffindor were sitting in chairs in front of McGonagall's desk. Snape sat straight up in his portrait, and waited for the boys to continue.

"How was he making fun of Lily?" James's friend ask.

"He called her a...well, I'm not gonna say it, in case some of the portraits are snooping...but I will not listen to some slimy Slytherin blather on and on to see how many insults he can come up with against my sister." James said casually.

"But OI! It was so good to see you tell that stupid idiot who's boss, James! Whatever punishment you get, it was worth it!"

"Who are you?"

It took Snape a moment to realize that James Potter was addressing him. He looked down disdainfully, and said, "Severus Snape."

"Ah! Me dad's told me loads about you." James said, Snape having his full attention.

"Who's your father?" Snape asked, though he was pretty sure he knew.

"Harry. Harry Potter? You knew him, I reckon?" James said.

"I knew him." Snape said indifferently. He looked to James's friend, who looked significantly older than him.

The boy - noticing Snape's stare - said, "Lupin. My name's Lupin. Well, really it's Teddy, but my friends call me Lupin."

Snape snorted. Ironic...Lupin and Potter in the Headmaster's Office two generations later...ah!

"And why - Mr. Potter - are you in McGonagall's Office?" Snape asked.

"Some stupid Slytherin was calling my sister, Lily, names, and I punched him." James said, shrugging.

"Socked him good, too." Teddy laughed. "Bloodied his nose up so bad he had to go to Poppy."

Snape snorted. "You're on a first name basis with Madame Pomfrey?"

"Well," James explained. "We're there so often, we're practically best friends."

Snape watched as McGonagall came back into the room, Neville Longbottom following her. He looked sternly at Teddy and James for a moment, but the minute McGonagall wasn't looking, Neville smiled at the two Gryffindors. They beamed, and Neville led them from the office.

"Oh, and Potter?" Snape said.

"Yeah?" James asked, turning around.

"I would have done the same thing."

James smiled, and Neville led them out of the room. McGonagall looked up, and gave the portrait a knowing smile.

Severus Snape was still kind of in shock - who knew that a Potter could be halfway decent?

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but it's only a meeting;) Next is Albus Severus, but - personally - I think the meeting with Lily Luna will be most interesting...please review!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Potters Three And Severus Snape**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Here's ASP:)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Meeting of Albus S. Potter and Severus Snape<strong>

The portrait of Severus Snape woke up groggily, having seen a light being lit in the otherwise dark Headmaster's Office. He was about to protest, but decided better of it. Instead, he stared intently at the young wizard who'd just lit his wand with _Lumos!_

At first, Snape thought that it was James, coming to say hello. He did that sometimes. But Snape realized that this boy wasn't wearing glasses, and his hair wasn't as messy. He wasn't James, but he was _related_ to James.

"Who are you?" Snape asked, peering into the darkness.

"What? Who's there?" The obvious first year asked nervously, looking around the room furitively for the source of the voice.

"Up here." Snape said.

The wizard looked up, and asked, "Oh. Sorry sir, didn't see you there."

"Who are you?" Snape asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Albus Potter...who are you?" Albus said, a warm smile lighting his face and making him look like his mother, Ginevra.

"Severus Snape." Snape said, looking intently at Albus.

"_You're_ Severus Snape?" Albus asked happily. "Oh, my father has talked so much about you, and so has my brother! I've been wanting to meet you for a while."

"Good to meet you." Snape said slowly, trying not to sound _too_ excited, as death hadn't really changed him _that_ much.

"May I just say, my father really thinks highly of you, Professor Snape, I mean, why _else_ would he name me after you?" Albus mused.

"I thought your name was Albus?" Snape asked, confused.

"Oh, it is." Albus beamed. "Albus _Severus_ Potter. Ever since he told me the story of my middle name, I've been anxious to meet you."

"Consider us acquainted." Snape muttered. But his lack of true enthusiasm didn't damper Albus's mood.

"Oh, but I know that _I'm_ not the most interesting Potter you'll meet." he smiled.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked, raising his eyebrows.

"My sister's much more interesting. Talkative, and way too smart for her own good...I think you'll like her." Albus said.

"What's her name again?" Snape asked, trying to remember what James had said about his little sister the year before...

But Albus just smiled and said, "You'll see. It was great meeting you, Professor!"

Before Snape could get another word in, Albus raced out of the room, leaving Snape very, very confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but it's only a meeting;) Next is Lily Luna, and I'm really looking forward to writing that!...please review!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Potters Three And Severus Snape**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP!**

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the wait! But here is the almost-famous Lily chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Meeting of Lily L. Potter and Severus Snape<strong>

The portrait of Snape heard a rustling sound. Someone was in the Headmistress's Office in the middle of the night.

Sighing, Snape opened one eye, and peered into the darkness. At first, he thought that the noise had just been a trick of his ears; he saw no one in the quiet office. Slowly though, however, his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he began to see shapes.

It was only an outline, really, of a petite young child. Snape could tell that it was a girl; her hair was very long and curly, and it was very prominent; even in the pitch black, Snape could tell that the hair was red.

"Who's there?" Snape asked, hoping that it was a snotty Gryffindor that he could rat out to McGonagall...

"Ah!" the girl yelled in a very high voice, obviously scared out of her wits. "Who's there?"

"Up here." Snape said.

"Where?"

"Here."

"'Here' _where_?" the girl asked sharply.

Snape sighed. "Light your wand, you silly girl."

"Oh, right!" the girl said, as though she had just remembered she was magical. Snape sighed again; she must've been a first year.

_"Lumos!"_ the girl shouted, and Snape was nearly blinded by the sudden light that emitted itself from the girl's wand.

It took another moment for Snape to get used to the light. When he finally could see, however, his heart (metaphorically) stopped.

"_Lily_?" he gasped.

There was no way it should have been possible, but it was true; the girl in front of him was Lily. She had the green eyes, the flaming hair, the cute dimples...

"How d'you know my name?" the girl asked in a suspicious tone, much the same way as Lily used to.

"What do you mean? I've known you for years." Snape said, not caring that Lily should have known this.

"I've never met you before." Lily said, inching her way closer to the portrait. "I came up here to look for the picture of Severus Snape. Have you seen it? My brothers, James and Albus, wanted to come with me when I met him...but I didn't want them tagging along, you know? Albus is sweet and all, but he would have been much too clingy, and James would have _definitely_ made a production of it, or even a prank...he likes trouble, my brother. Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I? I tend to do that when I get nervous...Dad thinks I get it from Mum, but Mum insists that it comes from Dad's side..." Lily trailed off, blushing furiously. Snape was befuddled; this girl talked _a lot_.

"You're James and Albus's sister? _You're_ Potter's daughter?" Snape managed, trying to conceal his shock.

"Of course." Lily beamed. "Lily Luna at your service!"

"Lily..." Snape trailed off. "You have your Grandmother's eyes."

"Really?" Lily asked, those gorgeous eyes widening. "Everyone I know tells me that I get 'em from Dad."

"No." Snape said, shaking his head. "Your father got them from his mother; so do you. They are _her_ eyes."

"Sounds like you knew my Grandmother well?" Lily wondered aloud.

"Of course." Snape shrugged. "We were best friends long enough."

Something in Lily's head _clicked!_ and she made the connection.

"_You're_ Severus Snape!" she said happily. "Oh, I just _knew_ I'd find you! I have heard so many wonderful, wonderful things, and I've been so longing to meet you since James sent his letter that year saying that he'd met you. I often find myself jealous of James, y'know? But now, I get to to meet you for myself, and I even did it without my brothers! They're so overprotective, even James, though he does enjoy a good laugh...but I mean, with his name, what would you expect? Dad told me that 'James' and 'Sirius' - the two people after which my brother was named - were the Marauders here - you knew 'em, didn't you? Anyway, what I'm getting at, is that James is-"

"You're rambling again." Snape smiled affectionately.

Lily blushed again. "Oh, I'm so-"

"Don't apologize." Snape said, amused. "It's not neccasarily a bad thing; your Grandmother did it, too."

"No one ever talks about her..." Lily mused. "But it sounds like you knew her well...would you tell me about her?"

"But of course."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Did I capture the feelings well enough? I tried to make this one a bit longer, but it <em>is<em> only the meeting:) Thanks for sticking with the story!**

**~PeachyKeen13**


End file.
